


In Plain Sight

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [93]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Peggy Carter, Post-Season/Series 01, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Peg, I’ve really missed you. I’ve just been waiting for the right time, you see. It’s all part of the performance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Dottie/Peggy - pretense.

Dottie’s good, but Peggy’s better, and she’s been waiting.

“I must say, I’m disappointed,” Peggy says, gun steady in her hand, aim precise. She’s still in her dressing gown with curlers in her hair, but she’s never felt more ready. “I hoped you’d dropped the pretense for good after your little fall.”

Dottie grins, eyes and mouth wild with adrenaline and something equally unstable. She’s in her civilian clothes again—a neat blush-colored A-line dress, her hair in tight victory rolls. The only thing betraying her corn-fed innocence is the miniscule pearl-handled revolver in her hand, pointing at Peggy down the apartment hallway. “Oh, Peg, I’ve really missed you. I’ve just been waiting for the right time, you see. It’s all part of the performance.”

Peggy snorts, keeping her stance. “That kiss was a bit better than a performance. Have you come back for more, or do you prefer to kill without leaving pesky attachments?” She locks eyes with Dottie and there’s a sudden current of _knowing_ between them, a look shared only by women whose lips have touched other women’s with enjoyment. But it dissipates as soon as it appears.

“I prefer to kill knowing I’ve done my very best,” Dottie says cheerfully, and pulls the trigger just as Peggy ducks and rolls, the bullet sending a spray of drywall throughout the room.

Peggy glances up from her crouch, her lips twisting into a smile despite her better judgment. “Well then,” she says, gun cocked. “Let’s play, shall we?”


End file.
